elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
To The Clockwork City
1 Skill Point Standard XP gain |gold reward = |type = Clockwork City Main quest |creatures = Factotum Divayth Fyr's Shadow |dlc = Clockwork City }} To The Clockwork City is a quest available in . The quest begins by starting it in the collections interface, by talking to Eldrasea Deras, or by talking to Lilatha if the quest "Of Knives and Long Shadows" has been completed. Eldrasea can be located at the Clockwork Crossroads Wayshrine in the Clockwork City, the City Center in Mournhold, the Wayrest Treasury in Wayrest, or the Treasury of the Tree in Elden Root. Background If received from Eldrasea Deras: A servant of the Dark Elf sorcerer, Divayth Fyr, sought me out to extend an offer. Fyr plans to take a "unique expedition," and requires a heroic companion. If accepted from the collections interface: The famed wizard, Divayth Fyr, has put out a call for aid in seeking a powerful Daedric artifact. I can find him in Mournhold. Quick walkthrough #Talk to Divayth Fyr at the Tribunal Temple in Mournhold #Meet Divayth Fyr at the waterfall located to the north of Mournhold #Find the entrance to Clockwork City #Chase the shadowy assailant #Defeat the shadow #Reach Brass Fortress #Talk to Proctor Luciana Pullo #Talk to Divayth Fyr Walkthrough First, the Vestige should talk to Eldrasea Deras. "My Master waits for you in Mournhold Tribunal Temple. A word of advice: don't keep him waiting for long." :Who is Divayth Fyr? "Only the most powerful mage in Tamriel. Lord Fyr has walked the roads of Nirn for millennia, pluming the deepest mysteries of the aurbis. He strides between Mundus and Oblivion with ease. Daedric Princes tremble at the mere mention of his name." ::If he's that powerful, why does he need me? "It's not my place to question dis decisions. He ordered me to find you, and I obeyed. Lord Fyr values diverse perspectives, but he has few mortal peers. So he often breaks bread with ... unusual people. Perhaps you strike him as unusual." After obtaining the quest, seek out Divayth Fyr at the Tribunal Temple in Mournhold. Upon approach, he will say "Ah, you've arrived at last. Come forward, we have much to discuss." Divayth will explain that he is looking for a Daedric artifact within the Clockwork City, and he wants the Vestige to help him find it. His statements will vary depending on if the Vestige has already gone to Clockwork City and completed the quest "Halls of Fabrication." He will request that you talk to him again at the waterfall to the north of Mournhold. "You've arrived. I am Divayth Fyr, wizard-lord of Tel Fyr. I trust no further introduction is necessary? I see a Daedric artifact. It lies hidden in a brass city filled with danger, curiosity, and contradiction. You will accompany me, if you wish." :What exactly would I be signing up for? "A voyage that only a few have ever undertaken. We will travel to Sotha Sil's peculiar experiment—the Clockwork City. I have inquiries to make. You will assist me." ::You know how to reach the Clockwork City? "I do. The Tribunes are not so clever that they could hide such a place from me for long. The city is quite close ... and also very far away. Just the first of Sotha Sil's many paradoxes. If you choose to join me, be prepared for many more." :::Why ask me to help? "The future holds its secrets close, but I have scried glimpses. Your spirit strides alongside of those of anointed kings and heros. Trust me—you walk the path to power. Don't believe me? Good. A healthy dose of skepticism will serve you well." ::::All right, I'll work with you. "Of course you will. Naturally, you have questions. Alas, they will have to wait. Servants of the Tribunal do not look kindly on blasphemous journeys like this one. Meet me at the waterfall north of the city. We can discuss the details there." Once you find Divayth Fyr, talk to him again. "My companion arrives at last. Now then, our journey beings in this dreary little cave. Quite a surprise, yes? Believe me, it won't be the last. We can speak freely here, but do make it brief. All this natural splendor is just ... tedious." :You mentioned Sotha Sil. Who is he? "The Father of Mysteries, the Clockwork God, the Tinkerer, and other such banal titles. Sotha Sil, or Seht, is a member of the Dark Elf Tribunal. He reigns over Morrowind as the god of craft and sorcery—the wisest and most reclusive of the Three." ::Do you know him well? "Ha! No one truly knows Sotha Sil—not even his hordes of wild-eyed worshipers. I studied with him before his ascent, and even then he defied comprehension. His only true peer was Indoril Nerevar. Such a shame what happened to him." :::Indoril Nerevar? "Indeed. Saint Nerevar the Captain. Our king and greatest champion for a time. He died, tragically, during a journey to the heart of Red Mountain. It was all very sudden. Some believe his retainer, Dagoth Ur, struck the mortal blow. Others ..." ::::What do the others think? "I think it's irrelevant. The silence of Sotha Sil may come from a place of grief and deep regret. It might be a side-effect of this fierce obsessions. Perhaps both? How he became a god is no concern of mine. I respect his knowledge, nothing more." :Why did Sotha Sil hide the Clockwork City here? "Sotha Sil hides everything. But more to your point, it's not just a city. It's an incomprehensibly powerful world-shaping device. Can't leave that sort of thing lying about, can you? Also, Almalexia worries about how it reflects on her divinity." ::Almalexia? "Yes, Sil's fellow tribune. A machine can be studied and perhaps understood in time. She fears that by reducing their divinity to a machine, Sotha sil lessens the mystique of their godhood. To his great credit, Sil largely ignores these concerns." :::What do you hope to find in Clockwork City? "A Daedric artifact. I take a keen interest in all such objects, but this one seems especially significant. You see, nearly everyone who searches for it winds up dead. I suspect that someone or something hid this artifact away in the Clockwork City." ::::Are you concerned about seeking an object that got other people killed? "Other people are not Divayth Fyr. I've not lived this long by shying away from dangerous relics. Anyway, if this artifact inspired someone to slaughter scores of mages, it's clearly something worth investigating." After the dialogue, he will enter the Mysterious Cavern, where the ruins of Bamz-Amschend are. Inside the cavern, he will say the following lines: "Hmm. Even draftier than I remembered. Follow me." "Welcome to the Dwarven hold of Bamz-Amschend ... such as it is. Ironic that Ayem's holy city of Mournhold has Dwemeric roots, don't you think?" "Curious. Practically no one knows this route, but this scaffolding looks new. Built by rogue ordinators, perhaps? Stay watchful." "Sotha Sil always did admire Dwarven industry, albeit quietly. Perhaps that's why he built his city here." "This lift will take us to the nethermost depths of the ruin, and to our destination. Come along." "Do you see it, just across the ravine? That's our door." "Sotha Sil's factotums still remember me. How touching." "I'd say prepare yourself, but nothing can prepare you for what's to com. Touch the sphere. The Clockwork City awaits." He will then go to Seht's Vault. Interacting with the globe will lead the Vestige to the Clockwork City. Once entering, it is discovered that the Vestige and Divayth Fyr do not go directly to Brass Fortress, but are instead intercepted. In the confusion, Divayth Fyr's Shadow splits away from himself. Afterwards, Factotum will attack. Once defeating them, chase Divayth's Shadow. "What in the ... This is not the Brass Fortress." "My shadow! My power! Don't let it escape! Factotums. They're activating!" "Fetching scrapheaps ... My shadow remains close. We must hurry!" "Perhaps I failed to impress the gravity of our situation upon you. If my shadow gets away, we may never escape this place. So if you have something to say, say it quickly." :Was that really your shadow? "Yes—and perhaps something more. In removing my shadow our attacker removed some vital part of my animus. My soul, in the common parlance. Without it, my power is severely diminished. Needless to say, this will not do." ::Do you know how to recover your shadow? "This may surprise you, but I've never had my shadow ripped from my body. Even so, I will devise a solution. Don't trouble yourself with the finer details. Just be prepared to fight. Much will depend on your ability. Do not fail me." :::Do you have any idea what sent us here? "Not yet. We should have translocated directly to the Brass Fortrress—Sil's chief municipality here in the Clockwork City. But somehow we ended up here. Vexing." ::::How do we get out of here? "One step at a time, if you please. We need only to find a landmark, or a map ... or something. Once I determine where we are, it won't take long to find an exit. Just leave that to me. You focus on these traps." Eventually the Vestige will come upon traps, which must be deactivated to continue. "Well done. Killed by spinning knives is not an epitaph worthy of Divayth Fyr." After disabling the traps, continue chasing Divayth Fyr's Shadow until it confronts the Vestige, forcing the Vestige to defeat it before continuing. This will allow Divayth Fyr to regain his power, which he uses to defeat the remaining Factotum, and escape the Pneumatic Forge. Divayth will say the following things accordingly when he recognizes the place, when they reach Divayth's Shadow and defeat it, when the shadow re-enters him and when more factotums appear: "I recognize this place now. The Pneumatic Forge. We should leave as soon as possible." "At last! Defeat this monstrosity, but don't kill it. I must reclaim my power." "Maliad, khebeit tehir! Devahrokad sint molad!" "Finally. You never know how much you miss a thing until it tries to kill you." "More rediclous machines? I've had enough of this!" From there, accompany Divayth Fyr to the gates of the Brass Fortress, and lead him inside. "Follow this road to the Brass Fortress. When you see the wayshrine, veer north ... or what passes for north here. If you have other business to attend to, I'll not stop you. Just meet me at the gates to the fortress when you're ready to proceed." :Are you all right? "Concerned for my well-being? Touching. With time, I should make a full recovery. You preformed admirably in there. I must admit, I had my doubts. But don't worry—I have doubts about practically everyone." ::Any new ideas about what disrupted our travel? "No. I hoped that in reclaiming my shadow, I might catch a glimpse of our adversary or my prize. Alas, nothing. Seems we'll have to conduct inquiries the old fashioned way." :::What was that about your prize? "Have you forgotten so soon? I came to the Clockwork City in search of a Daedric artifact. Our misadventures in the Pneumatis and this mysterious relic share a common point of origin, I'm certain. Now it's just a matter of rooting it out." Proctor Luciana Pullo, however, tries to stop Divayth Fyr from entering the city. Conversing with Luciana Pullo will reveal that she is the leader of the Clockwork Apostles, and that every newcomer into the city must be sponsored. Going back to Divayth Fyr and talking one final time will complete the quest. Proctor Luciana Pullo: "Divayth Fyr! I warned you never to come back!" Divayth Fyr: "Luciana Pullo. Hospitable as ever. Go talk to her. I'll not waste my time speaking with a petulant toy soldier." Dialogue with Luciana: "Hold there, friend of Fyr. I am Proctor Luciana Pullo, of the Clockwork Apostles. I don't know how you and this egomaniac breached Lord Seht's celestiodorome, but I won't have non-citizens stirring up mischief in the Brass Fortress." :How can I become a citizen? "Only just arrived and already trying to grease the gears? New arrivals must secure an endorsement from a citizen in good standing. I'm prepared to overlook your atrocious choice in companions if you can find a sponsor. Until then, you are tarnished." ::How do I get a citizen to sponsor me? "That's for you to find out. Not many citizens will risk their reputation on a green-healed stranger—and you'll find no comfort from me. Maybe you should confer with the other tarnished over there. In the meantime, obey the law. I'll be watching." Final dialogue with Divayth Fyr: "Luciana clearly hasn't lost her charming demeanor. Predictable." :It seems I won't be welcome in the city until I've found a sponsor. "Ah yes, their bizarre sponsorship custom. I forgot about that little wrinkle. As a friend and peer of Sotha Sil, I come and go as I please. I suppose it would be best for you to wait out here. If I need you again, I will find you." ::Can't you sponsor me? "I'm not a citizen. And even if I were, I'd not waste time wading through their opaque bureaucracy. You've proven yourself to be more than capable. I have no doubt you'll figure something out. Gain your sponsorship. We will speak again soon." Reward * *1 Skill Point *Average Leveled gold *Standard XP gain Reward *73–302 Journal fr:Vers la Cité mécanique Category:Clockwork City: Main Quests